


Fancy a Ride?

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all human AU version of how Spike and Xander got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Xander’s dancing.

He is not thinking about Anya, who just left him… again. He is not thinking about Willow, who Anya left with. He is not thinking about the classes that he is missing by being at a club in the middle of the afternoon and he is definitely not thinking about the blond punk sitting at the bar who hasn’t taken his eyes off of Xander ever since he got up to dance.

Xander looks again, yep, the guy is definitely staring. He’s not been with another man in a couple of years, not since he and Anya got together. He thinks about what it feels like to take a cock into his mouth, into his ass…

The blond is breathtaking, but definitely not Xander’s type. He has piercings along his eyebrow, accentuating a scar that Xander can see clearly from across the room. His eyes are a deep blue and are set off by dark eyeliner. Xander can’t tell what the blond is wearing. His clothes are covered by a heavy-looking leather duster that he has pulled tightly around him.

A cigarette droops out of the blonde’s sensuous mouth, making Xander wonder what that mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock. The blond takes the cigarette out and licks his lips, a flash of silver dances across his mouth and Xander shudders to think what the metal adorning the blonde’s tongue would feel like touching his own tongue. 

Xander feels his pants tighten and curses himself under his breath. He is only wearing jeans and a fucking tank top. No way the blond won’t notice. Xander turns and presents his backside to the intriguing stranger at the bar. 

Spike is watching.

This is not the type of club that he usually comes to. The music is too melodic and the beat is annoying, but he had felt drawn to the place when he had woken up this afternoon. He looks around, noticing that the clientele is a lot different from the morons who dance to his music every night. He looks at the brunette on the dance floor again… He is breathtaking. 

Spike usually goes for feminine curves, but a nice, thick dick every once in a while is good too. He wonders if the glances that he is getting means the guy is interested. His thoughts are interrupted by the waitress who slaps down another beer in front of him. She wrinkles her nose at his mostly full ashtray, cleans it out and places it back in front of him, just as he flicks ash off of his cigarette.

Spike ignores the waitress and goes back to watching the brunette on the dance floor. The man is tall, several inches taller than Spike and much broader. His dark brown hair flops into his eyes as he dances and Spike can see a tan line across his forehead as he flips his hair back.

The dancer has turned his back to him and Spike takes in the picture of well-toned buttocks in too loose jeans. He catches sight of chocolate brown eyes as the man glances over at him. 

Xander peers back over his shoulder and quickly looks away as he locks eyes with the blond. 

There is something about the brunette, something… Spike snarls and crushes out his cigarette as he shrugs out of his duster. He stalks across the dance floor, eyes locked on his prey. When he reaches the brunette, Spike grabs Xander by the upper arms and drags the larger man against him. He feels a spark flow through him from the heat of the other man’s body. He yells over the throbbing beat. “I’m Spike!”

“Xander!” Xander’s reply is almost drowned out by the music. He is shocked by Spike’s aggressiveness and the blond smirks, having a good idea of what is going through the other man’s mind.

Spike releases Xander’s arms and wraps his hands around the brunette’s waist. He tugs the taller man close, brushing their erections against each other. Spike thrusts against Xander, undulating his hips to the rhythm of the music. Xander relaxes and presses back against the attractive blond, flinging his hair back to get it out of his face.

A bead of sweat flies off of Xander and lands at the corner of Spike’s mouth. Xander looks mortified, but Spike simply snakes out his tongue, the silver ball of his piercing once again catching Xander’s eye, and draws the droplet into his mouth. He grins at Xander, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the club.

The two dance together, drawing closer as the music slows. They look deeply into each other, neither one speaking. 

An hour passes, then two. Spike and Xander’s eyes never move, only seeing each other. The waitresses look on and enjoy a sight they never see, two men dancing closely, moving as a single entity.

The music stops and the lights come up to allow the club staff to prepare for the evening. Xander looks down at the blond in his arms and shakily speaks, “Want to grab something to eat?” He can’t believe he had the courage to do that!

Spike smiles in response to the question. Xander blushes.

“Yeah, pet. That’d be great.” 

The two move over to the bar to retrieve Spike’s cigarettes and coat. He flings the leather over his arm, too warm from the exertion to put it back on yet. Spike tosses a few bills onto the bar to cover his tab and follows Xander out the door. 

Xander waits at the door for Spike to join him. His palms are wet and he is struck by the thought that he has never before asked another man out. He was always the askee, not the asker. Spike stops just outside the door and lights a cigarette. The smoke drifts towards Xander and he takes a deep breath, tasting the air. The smoke smells different. Not pot, but not a regular cigarette either. He looks at Spike through his eyelashes as the blond digs through impossibly tight pockets. 

“Where the fuck are those bloody keys?” Spike mutters around the cigarette in his mouth, exhaling little puffs of smoke with each hard syllable. Xander notices that Spike has other piercings. There are two silver loops in the lobe of each ear and his left ear has a tiny hoop in the cartilage.

Xander flushes and steps back when he thinks about what else might be pierced. He himself has never had any piercings and he wonders what it feels like to have cool metal shoved through your skin.

“Ah!” Spike’s cigarette bounces as he shouts in triumph. “Found ‘em. Fancy a ride?” Spike holds up a set of keys and waggles his eyebrows towards a beat up motorcycle sitting against the curb.

Xander swallows and nods. He walked here today, too upset to trust himself to drive. The dancing has helped, he thinks. Anya and Willow thrusting up against each other in his bed is no longer foremost on his mind. Another blond has taken their place, gyrating as he pumps his hand up and down a thick erection. 

Spike looks at Xander, wondering what made the brunette blush this time. “C’mon, then.” He throws his leg over the seat of his well-loved bike and jumps the engine to start it. Xander waits until the engine is throbbing and them clambers on behind the attractive blond.

Spike and Xander roar off into the night. Xander wonders where they are headed, but finds that he really doesn’t care. Spike takes corners and curves at an obscene speed and Xander uses that as an excuse to cling tighter to Spike. 

Spike grins into the wind as he feels Xander’s arms tighten. Xander’s cock is pressing up against his ass and he can feel it hardening as they speed down the road. Xander’s arms tighten a fraction more and Spike is no longer able to take a deep breath. God, this man was strong!

Xander feels the vibrations of the powerful machine throbbing through his groin. He can’t believe that he is sitting on the back of a motorcycle with a guy he has exchanged almost no words with, hoping like hell that the guy will want to fuck him. He blushes at his own thoughts, not believing how easily he is falling for the blond.

They pull to a stop in front of what looks to be an old abandoned warehouse and both men get off the bike. Xander glances around, noting that there are no other vehicles in sight. “Spike?” His voice sounds meek and he coughs to deepen his voice a little. “Where are we?” 

The blond looks at him and unlocks the door to the warehouse. He leads Xander inside and silently invites him to sit. Xander looks around in awe. The warehouse has been transformed into a massive studio apartment. 

Spike wanders through, hangs his duster on a coat tree and kicks his boots off before peeling his damp socks from his feet. He lights a cigarette and walks to the left side of the room where a large kitchen area has been set up.

“What’s your pick? Can cook about anything you want.” Spike opens the refrigerator and reaches into the bottom drawer, pulling out various vegetables. Xander wanders over to the island and sits uncomfortably on a stool.

“Um, anything really.” 

Spike looks over his shoulder at the nervous brunette and grins. “How about pig, then?” Spike grabs a package of pork chops out of the refrigerator and tosses it on the counter, winking at Xander. He shoves an iron skillet into the oven and turns it on high. A couple of potatoes are stripped, finely chopped and put in a pan of water. Spike sets it on the stove to boil.

Xander watches as Spike methodically cuts the fat off of the pork chops and seasons them heavily. The potatoes start boiling and Spike reaches into the oven to pull out the skillet. He turns a burner on high and places the skillet on the burner. “Want something to drink?”

Xander nods and Spike leans back into his fridge. “Wine, milk, beer or orange juice?” Blue eyes peer at him and Xander shivers uncontrollably. 

“Beer is fine.” A beer appears on the counter in front of him and Spike returns to the stove. The pork chops are placed into the hot skillet, and Spike sears them on each side for several minutes. He then puts the skillet back into the oven. Turning to the potatoes, Spike tests one by pulling it out and popping it into his mouth. He nods and pours the potatoes and their liquid through a strainer that he has placed in the sink.

The potatoes are dumped back into the pot and an excess of butter, milk, salt and pepper are added. He reaches into the oven, turning the pork chops and then returns to the potatoes, whipping them into submission.

Throughout this show, Xander stares. Spike is easily the most beautiful person he has ever seen. The long thin toes that pad across the floor as Spike moves from one part of the kitchen to another intrigue Xander. The wooden floor of the kitchen lends its own atmosphere to the room, allowing Xander to hear each soft step the blond takes. 

Spike is obviously extremely comfortable in his own skin, something Xander has never experienced. He watches as Spike takes a drink of his own beer, that pink tongue darting back out to tease him.

Feeling unsettled by Spike’s apparent ease, Xander stumbles over his words. “A..anything I can do to help?”

Spike nods and points at a baker’s rack along the far wall. “Yeah, get the plates, forks and knives, alright?” Xander heads over and looks at Spike’s collection of utensils and dishes. He can see every imaginable color and shape of plate. No two forks are the same and Xander grins at the eclectic assortment. Loading up with the requested items, he returns to the island, sitting back down on his abandoned stool.

Spike finishes the potatoes and spoons them out onto two plates. He pulls the pork from the oven, cuts one open to insure it is cooked and then places them on the plates next to the potatoes. Smiling, Spike puts a plate in front of Xander before clamoring onto the stool next to him, diving into his own meal.

Xander takes a bite and is shocked. “Wow!”

Spike grins around his bottle of beer. “Yeah, ‘s my favorite. Just takes a few minutes to prepare and always turns out good.” Xander smiles at the blond and continues to eat; amazed at the talent that Spike has shown in creating such a simple looking meal.

After polishing off their food, the men get up and move back into the kitchen, rinsing off their dishes and enjoying just being together. It feels so strange; they both feel as though they have known each other for years. Spike leads Xander over to the couch and pushes him down onto it, climbing into his lap to straddle the other man.

“What are you thinking, pet?” Spike smiles down at the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that he has ever seen. 

Xander smiles back. “I feel like I’ve known you forever. I don’t know anything about you except that you can cook an amazing meal, that you drive with abandon and that you dance like you are having sex on the dance floor.” Xander’s honesty shocks both men.

Spike can’t say it. He can talk dirty to a lover and he can carry on with worthless prattle all day, but he can’t tell Xander that he feels the same way, can’t tell him that he is already falling for the tenderness that he sees in those dark eyes. Instead, he leans in closer. “I can tell you something else that I am good at.” His lips barely brush against Xander’s. 

“What?” Xander’s whisper barely reaches Spike’s ears.

“This.” Spike presses his mouth against Xander’s. Drawing the other man’s tongue into play slowly, barely caressing the silky muscle, teasing, tasting. Xander moans and Spike kisses him harder, pressing his jean-clad groin up against Xander’s, feeling an answering hardness in return. 

Xander flicks his tongue over the ball on Spike’s tongue. It feels so amazing! He runs his tongue under Spike’s searching for the matching ball on that side. What he finds instead is a metal plate that he laves with his own tongue, tasting the metal, tasting the essence of Spike. 

Spike breaks the kiss to breathe and presses his forehead up against Xander’s. “Like that?” 

Xander growls and grabs Spike’s head, drawing the smaller man back into the kiss. When he is sure that Spike is going to stay where he put him, Xander slides his hands down Spike’s torso, digging his fingers into Spike’s thighs, pressing their erections closer together.

Spike pulls away once again. “Why don’t we take this into the bedroom?” Xander nods, panting, and Spike gracefully lifts himself off of Xander’s lap, pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette’s mouth before leading the way to the bed.

Several silk screens partition off Spike’s bedroom. The bed is a massive iron piece of art that stands away from the wall, drenched in soft cotton sheets. Spike grins at Xander. “If I’d known I was going to meet you tonight, I would’ve put on the silk ones for you.”

Xander smiles back. “I like cotton.” He pulls Spike back against him and kisses the blond once again. This could be addictive. Spike allows his hands to drop to Xander’s waist, pulling loose the tank and raising it up over the taller man’s head.

As he drops the shirt to the floor, Spike allows his fingers to trail over the skin that he has just discovered. Xander is dark, tanned and muscular. He looks as though he does manual labor. He looks up into Xander’s face and smiles. “Work out, pet?”

Xander bites his bottom lip. “Er, no. Work construction when I’m not in class.” Spike keeps running his fingers over Xander’s taut skin, comparing the differences in their coloring.

Xander decides that Spike is wearing too much clothing and begins to unbutton the long blue silk shirt that is hiding Spike’s chest and abdomen. Spike shrugs the material off of his shoulders and it floats to the ground. It is Xander’s turn to be amazed. Spike’s muscles are well defined. Pink nipples stand out on whiter than white skin, silver loops accentuating each nub. Xander’s hand looks so dark compared to Spike’s paleness.

Xander leans down and captures one of the rings in his mouth, flicking it up and down with his tongue. Spike moans and wraps one arm around Xander’s head, pulling him closer. 

Xander pulls away with a pop, gazing at Spike closely. At Spike’s questioning look, Xander grins and begins running his tongue over every piercing he can find. Nipple, eyebrow, ear, other nipple, other ear. Spike groans this time and rubs his aching groin against Xander’s leg. 

The eroticism of manipulating the piercings surprises Xander. “I had no idea that little bits of metal were so fun to play with!” 

Spike laughs aloud at Xander’s innocent expression and tugs the brunette towards the bed. “Got another one if you want to suck on it.”

Xander looks down Spike’s body, not noticing any more piercings. Spike grins and pushes Xander down on the bed, standing between his legs. Spike looks Xander in the eye and pops loose the first button on his faded back jeans. Xander’s eyes drop to the expanse of skin that has just appeared and his breath quickens.

Another button, another pop. Xander quits panting and begins to hold his breath. His hands lie dangling at his sides as he stares at the beautiful body before him. Xander sees a flash of silver and another button slips free. The head of Spike’s erection peeks out at him and Xander’s mouth fills at the sight of the thick horseshoe ring peering at him from Spike’s drooling cock.

He swoops in and runs his tongue across the uppermost ball, amazed at the heat that the metal transmits. Spike throws his head back and sighs, forgetting that he still has two more buttons to go.

Pop, pop. Xander releases the final buttons and shoves Spike’s pants down to his knees. He resumes his exploration, finally drawing Spike‘s cock completely into his mouth.

Spike tastes different than the other men Xander has been with. They have been dancing for hours, but the blond tastes clean, salty and almost sweet. Xander groans and tries to take in more of the delectable flesh. 

“Fuck!” Spike shoves Xander back. He immediately starts to talk when he sees the flash of pain flitting across Xander’s face. “Oh, pet, that was good, but we forgot the bloody condom. I’m clean, don’t worry, just want to be safe.”

Xander relaxes when he hears Spike’s explanation and he smiles reassuringly at the blond. Spike grins back and shimmies out of his jeans, dropping the material to the floor.

“Someone is a tad overdressed, I think.” Spike runs his hands over Xander’s thighs, reaching up slightly to pull down the zipper.

Spike pushes a single finger through the open fly of Xander’s jeans. He tickles the head of Xander’s cock through the soft boxers, eliciting a groan from the brunette. Deciding not to tease, Spike opens the button of his lover’s jeans and shoves them down long, brown legs.

There’s a scuffle as Xander tries to figure out how to get his shoes and pants off without tripping over his own feet. Spike races to his rescue and Xander finds himself flat on his back in the middle of the bed with a blond hurricane at his feet, tearing at his shoes.

Finally, his feet are free and the pants fall to the floor. Spike grins and pounces. Xander finds himself pinned down and trembles with excitement. One kiss, two and Xander finds himself drowning in Spike. The emotions that the blond is evoking with his kisses…

The warm mouth dances over his own and Spike smiles into the kiss, amazed at the connection he feels with the man beneath him. Spike thinks back to the last male lover that he had. Angel. What a shit. He had left Spike for Spike’s sister, Dru.

Quiet growl pulls Xander’s attention away from the sensations of Spike’s cock rubbing blissfully against his. “Spike?”

The blond pulls back and growls again. “Oh, pet. Gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t walk for a week.”

Xander moans and jerks as his cock responds to the sexy tone of Spike’s voice. Spike notices and grins.

“Gonna stick my tongue up your ass until you’re begging me to stop and not to stop all at once. Then, when you can’t take it anymore, I’m gonna stretch you with my fingers. Not gonna touch your sweet spot, though, no, not yet. You’re gonna have to beg for that.” Spike pauses, watching as Xander’s color changes and his breathing increases. Spike leans in and kisses Xander lightly, barely touching his lips before continuing. “Gonna make you beg for it, love. But you know what?” He pauses again, waiting for Xander’s response.

“No! What?” Xander’s breathless pant thrills through Spike.

Spike grins. “Not gonna do it. Gonna wait until you’re begging so pretty and then I am gonna coat my cock and slowly slide it into you. One. Inch. At. A. Time.” Spike punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips against Xander’s. 

Xander closes his eyes and focuses on Spike’s voice. This man is sex on legs. He hasn’t felt desire like this since his last time with Oz. 

Spike begins to kiss down Xander’s body, licking and nipping as he goes. He wants to do everything he just said. He wants to eat out Xander’s ass, feel the strong muscles strangling his tongue. He pants and rests his cheek on Xander’s hip.

Suddenly, the sound of a key in a lock disturbs the two men. Spike snarls and jumps off the bed, pulling his pants back on and stalking towards the door. Xander looks around and props himself up on his elbows. The screens are keeping him from seeing the door, so he slides out of the bed and pads across the floor to see what is going on.

Xander peers around the edge of the silk-screen and gasps. Spike is standing next to the couch, passionately kissing a small blonde girl. A cry escapes him before he can stop it and he begins to scramble for his clothes.

He can hear the rumble of Spike’s voice and the girl’s twittering replies. Xander spins around, jeans and one sock on, searching for the rest of his clothes. His heart is breaking for the second time today. He can feel it. How had he fallen so completely, so fast? 

“Shoes!” Xander’s voice cracks and he can feel tears begin to roll down his face. He’s an idiot. There, under the bed. His shoes and a sock. He pulls on the shoes without thought, stuffing the sock that he forgot to put on into his pocket. He finds his shirt draped across one of the screens and tugs it down, pulling it over his head in one quick movement.

Xander peeks around the edge of the screen once more, wiping at his eyes. Spike glances back nervously and Xander jerks back, hiding behind the screen and kicking himself for his foolishness. 

He waits a beat then peeks around again. The blonde has kicked off her shoes and is settling down on the couch. Xander seethes. He was such an ass to give into Spike’s advances. He draws in a deep breath and steps out from behind the screen, capturing the attention of both blondes.

“Xander!” Spike looks panicked and Xander is glad. Xander doesn’t notice that this is not the confident man he has been sharing kisses and touches with. Doesn’t notice the change in posture, in attitude. He’s had enough of people walking all over him and tells Spike that.

“You know, I think too much of myself to get involved with someone who plays more than one person at a time. Fuck off, Spike.” 

Spike opens his mouth to reply, but before anything comes out, Xander is gone. His beautiful, strong, tasty Xander is gone. Xander’s words lash through his mind and Spike knows what he needs to do. He turns and glares at the blonde on his couch. “You absolute bitch! I told you weeks ago that I wasn’t going to play your fuck toy anymore!”

Buffy smiles and curls a finger through her hair seductively. “You don’t mean that, lover.” She stands and walks towards Spike. “You know you are all I ever wanted, baby.”

Spike shoves her back before she can get any closer. He is furious that her lipstick has removed the taste of Xander from his mouth. “No. This is over, Buffy. You cannot come back to me again and again and again. I may be Love’s Bitch, but I’m not a fool. Give me my key. You are not welcome here. Don’t come back.” 

He grabs her arm and swings her towards the door. Buffy’s mouth is open in shock. “Wha… What the hell are you doing?” Her shrill voice echoes off the walls and Spike flinches at her tone. “Stop right now!” Spike automatically obeys and then growls at himself for his actions.

“You belong to me, Spike. I don’t care if you fuck around with other people when I’m not using you, but you will not speak to me like this!” Spike flushes and cringes as Buffy rants at him before feels himself finally break.

“No! I do not belong to you!” He seems shocked at his own outburst. “I don’t.” He stares at the floor, avoiding Buffy’s angry eyes. “I can’t be with you, anymore, Buffy. I need someone who will love me and only me. I need someone who puts me first, above everything else.” 

He thinks of Xander, feels braver, and continues, glancing up at her furious face. “More than that, I deserve it! I am better than that. I do not have to hang around, waiting for you to feed me scraps of affection in between your conquests. Now go the fuck away.” Spike storms off to the bedroom, his voice trailing along behind him. “Keep the bloody key. The locks will all be changed by tomorrow.”

Spike quickly pulls on his shirt and races for the door, flying past a shocked Buffy. He pulls on his shoes, ignoring his socks and the demanding voice as he runs from the apartment. 

He reaches the street and spins around, searching for any sign of Xander. He has to tell Xander… well… everything. About Buffy, about his feelings for Xander, about what his life has been like over the past seven years.

Nothing! There is no sign of Xander. Spike growls and runs down the street, retracing the route they took to get to his place from the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander is running, as fast as he can. He’ll go back to school, go back to his apartment, go back to his life, and just ignore all the attractive people in the world and hide from his feelings and desires. He slows to a walk. Yeah. That’ll work.

Xander frowns. He thought that there was really a connection between him and Spike. Granted, he shouldn’t have fallen into bed so quickly with the other man, but there was something about Spike. Xander sighs and leans against a wall, rubbing his fists into his eyes. “Damn it!”

“Xander!” 

Xander turns and sees Spike running down the street towards him. He straightens and walks stiffly away, trying to gain control of his emotions before Spike reaches him. 

“Xander, please!” Spike’s voice sounds desperate and causes Xander to pause. He turns and looks at the man who is chasing after him. When he sees the expression on Spike’s face, he stops and waits for the other man to catch up.

Spike is winded. During his run he made a decision. He will tell Xander everything, beg, if he has to. The pain and honesty behind Xander’s eyes have captured his heart. 

“Please, let me explain, don’t leave, not yet,” Spike pants as he tries to calm his breathing. 

Xander watches for a moment, considering. He could be an ass, tell Spike ‘No.’ and walk away clean, or he could listen. He looks into expressive blue eyes and sees only pain and truth. Xander sighs, this is a stupid idea. “Ok.”

Spike seems shocked at Xander’s words. “Ok? You’ll listen to me?”

“Yeah, ok.” Xander shoves his hands in his pockets and continues his route down the street, away from Spike’s apartment. 

Spike wonders what the other man is doing, but Xander turns and waves one hand at him expectantly. Spike follows. What else can he do?

Xander walks in silence until he reaches a diner several blocks down from where Spike caught him. He opens the door for the blond and follows him to a corner booth. He sits quietly, seemingly waiting. As Spike opens his mouth to speak, Xander shakes his head. Spike’s teeth clack together as he snaps his mouth shut. He glares at Xander, ready to demand an explanation, when a waitress appears.

“Two cokes, two apple pies a la mode.” Xander orders without asking what Spike wants. Spike notices and feels a tingle within his soul, his inner voices insisting once again that he needs Xander. He needs to be with this man. 

Xander notices the faint smile on Spike’s face and wonders at its cause, until he realizes what he did. “I hope it was ok that I…” He waves his hand in the direction of the waitress.

“Yeah. Fine.” Spike looks down at his hands and wonders if Xander is going to allow him to explain.

As if reading his mind, Xander speaks. “You wanted to talk, so talk. Why did you take me back to your apartment, Spike? Did you take me there to piss off your girlfriend or what?”

“Buffy is not my girlfriend. I…” Spike sighs and glances towards the windows behind Xander. 

Xander slaps the table. “What, Spike? Look, I caught my girlfriend of three years with my best friend, who also happens to be a girl, in my bed this morning. They told me that they were in love and were leaving to move to Aspermont or someplace. I skipped my classes, which I never do, asked you out, which I also never do and immediately jumped in bed with you…”

“Which you never do. I understand. I know you don’t believe me, but I don’t do that either. I haven’t been with anyone except Buffy in the last seven years.”

Xander takes a deep breath and glares at the table. “I already feel something or you, Spike. I don’t know what it is, but there is something there.” At Spike’s questioning look, he continued, “I have been with guys before. I was in love with a guy named Oz. He was my best friend my entire life and it seemed so right when we fell in love. We planned our life out, knowing what we wanted from the future. I went to college; he went to join the military. All the men in his family have served and it was important to him. I lost him…”

Xander pauses and drinks from the glass that the waitress delivered. “He volunteered to go assist the refugees during the Serbian War. I don’t know what happened, but his flag hangs on the wall in my bedroom.” Tears leak out from his eyes and Xander wipes at them angrily. “His parents supported us, our relationship. They had the serviceman give the flag to me rather than to them. It was hard, Spike.”

Xander looks up at Spike and gets caught in the icy blue depths of his eyes. “You were lucky.” Spike’s voice is gravely and he clears his throat.

“Yeah. I was. Wish he hadn’t left me, though. I sometimes get mad at him about it.” Xander chuckles. “Anya always had a crush on Oz and he would tease her that I was the only one that could satisfy him. A few weeks after his funeral, she offered herself to me. I was getting her a drink and turned around and she was standing there nude with a strand of condoms in her hand!” Both men chuckle at the thought. Spike thanks the waitress when the pie appears and they begin to eat in silence.

Halfway through his pie, Spike stops and puts down his fork. “I was in love with a guy named Angel. He was perfect. Big, dark, built like a Clydesdale…” Spike shivers in memory and Xander laughs. “I would’ve done anything for the git. I did do anything for him.” Spike sighs and contemplates a cigarette, noticing unhappily that Xander has them sitting in the non-smoking section. 

“Turns out he wanted into my sister’s pants. They had a great set up. He would come climb into my bed at night, then sneak into hers after I fell asleep, and come back to mine before dawn. I don’t know how long that went on, but eventually, Dru got pregnant and they told me the truth. I was crushed. They got married, had the baby plus two others and are happily ensconced in public housing in Croydon.”

Xander has quit eating his pie, enthralled with Spike’s tale.

Spike takes another large bit of pie and continues. “That’s where Buffy comes in. Her old man runs several clubs here in town and was looking for some fresh meat. Buffy convinced him that he should send her to England to scout out new talent. Dru and Angel had been shacked up about a week when this little blonde chit blows into my practice one day and demands that our band play for her.” Spike snorts and shoves a too large bite into his mouth.

Xander smiles around his fork. Obviously Spike’s feelings for the blonde are not what Xander originally thought. “So, we play for her and she has an absolute fit! Starts going on about how we’re going to be famous and all this shit… Anyway, I was lookin’ for a way out of town anyway and followed her here. That’s it.” 

Xander looks suspicious.

“That’s the entire story, pet, I swear! I came to the US and got set up in a few clubs. My band ended up going home after we didn’t make it as promised. I became Buffy’s toy and truly didn’t care. I was still hurting over Angel. I mean, bloody hell! I was planning on spending my life with him and he runs off with my sister!” Spike jams his fork into his plate and looks sheepish when the tines bend. “Oh!” He straightens them and shoves the fork under his plate. Xander laughs out loud at the blonde’s antics and Spike smiles in return.

“You have a gorgeous smile, pet.” Spike pauses and watches as Xander blushes at his words. “Seriously, though. I let Buffy play me because there was no reason not to. But that’s not true anymore. I broke up with her a couple of weeks ago. Got tired of being her yoyo, not to mention the fact that she has been getting heavy into drugs and I don’t play that scene. I had this feeling that everything was about to change. That I was going to meet someone that I could love again.” Spike reaches across the table and brushes his hand against Xander’s. “And I did, didn’t I?”

Xander grins and Spike smiles back, enjoying the light that is now filling Xander’s face. “Come home with me? Just to talk. Maybe catch something on the telly?” Spike’s seductive purr vibrates through Xander and causes his head to nod up and down.

Xander twines his fingers with Spike’s as the two slide out of the booth and head towards the cashier. He draws a bill from his wallet and barely glances at it before handing it over and dragging Spike out of the diner. 

The walk back to Spike’s apartment is done in silence. However, this time the silence is pulsing with promise and affection. When they round the last corner, Spike stops suddenly. Xander is jerked back by their conjoined hands and glances at Spike to see what is wrong.

Spike is staring at his doorway where his beloved motorcycle is lying in bits. The words start out as low growl in his abdomen. “That bitch!” Spike drops Xander’s hand and races for the door, Xander close behind. Spike skids to a stop next to a metal bar that once belonged to his exhaust system. “That absolute bitch!” 

Xander pulls Spike back when he tries to open the door. “She might still be in there. Be careful.” Spike nods and the two men stand behind the door as they open it. Spike peers around the door and his jaw drops in shock.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” Spike rushes around the door and Xander sticks his head around to see what the commotion is about. 

Buffy is standing in the middle of the room, holding a lighter to Spike’s leather duster. Xander can see holes where the jacket has been burned at least twenty times already. Spike skids to a stop and looks around his beautiful flat. Everything is destroyed. 

Tears fill Spike’s eyes as he looks around. His couches are shredded. Tuffs of cotton batting blankets the floor. The silk screens guarding his bedroom are still standing, but the delicate tapestries have been destroyed. His mattress is on fire and his bedposts are leaning as if they have been beaten with something substantial.

Xander gasps when he catches sight of the fire and races to smother it with a blanket that has been thrown across the room. He looks over at Spike, who is currently turning in a slow circle, taking in all of the damage to his home. Buffy hasn’t reached the kitchen yet, and Xander is absurdly happy about that fact. Suddenly, he realizes that the sound that he has been hearing is Buffy’s shrill voice. 

“Think you can leave me? I am Buffy Summers! I brought you here! I gave you a job! You belong to me, damn it! I created you! Without me you would be nothing!” Buffy screamed gutturally and continued burning Spike’s beloved duster. “Angel, Angel! You’d be a sniveling runt still lusting after his sister’s husband if it weren’t for me!”

Xander glances at Spike and sees the blond reaching for the phone. Xander returns to Spike’s side to listen in on the phone call. “Yes, There is a stoned woman tearing up my apartment. She has destroyed my motorcycle and set fire to my bed. William Jamison. Yes, I’m safe; she seems to be a bit crazy, though. Buffy Summers. Yes. Ok, Thanks.” Spike tosses the phone and walks out of the apartment, grabbing Xander on the way.

Xander stares as Spike casually leans against the building and lights a cigarette. “What are you doing? She is tearing up your place!” Xander stops when he sees the tears rolling down Spike’s face. “Spike?”

Spike shakes his head and reaches out to pull Xander to him, pinning their bodies together, drawing comfort from Xander’s presence. They stand like this until the police arrive. “Mr. Jamison?” Spike sniffs and crushes his cigarette out on the bricks behind him. 

“Yeah. Chit’s inside. Broke up with her for good tonight. She musta taken something. She’s really done a number.” Spike and Xander wait as the police officers edge open the door and peer into the apartment. 

“Ms. Summers? Please drop the lighter and put your hands behind you head.” Xander snorts at the sight of the police holding tiny Buffy at gunpoint. Spike hides a grin behind his hand when Buffy stomps her foot at the officer.

“Mr. Jamison? Can I speak with you for a minute?” Spike nods and follows the officer to her car, leaving Xander to watch the fiasco unfold.

Buffy reaches out and slaps the first officer that reaches her side. Another officer is digging through Buffy’s purse, and yet another is taking pictures of everything in the apartment. The fire department arrives next and Buffy runs away from the officer that is holding her arm, trying to get to Spike, who is leaning on a cruiser, talking with the female officer.

“You bastard! How dare you do this to me! I am Buffy Summers!” Two officers join forces to shove Buffy to the ground, cuffing her roughly and dragging her back up. 

The firemen examine the mattress and Xander is told that the fire is completely out. “Good job!” A meaty hand slaps him on the back and Xander stumbles forward, bumping into the building.

The officer leading Buffy to the car is yelling her rights to her, trying to make himself heard over her screeching. The officer who was digging through her purse is bagging up a package of white powder in an evidence bag. The firemen are loading up their truck while the Captain speaks with the Lead Detective. Xander slides down the wall, sitting on the hard concrete and shaking his head. What a night.

The last of the police disappear around one in the morning. Spike has joined Xander in sitting on the sidewalk, waiting to be allowed back into his home. He stands and offers a hand to Xander, pulling the larger man to his feet. “Want me to take you home? Car’s in the back.” 

Xander grins and stretches. “Nah. You promised me some talking and telly. Now give it!”

Spike laughs and ushers Xander into his trashed living room. “Man, this stuff is going to take forever to replace.” He leans over and begins picking up the shredding batting from the floor. “At least she didn’t smash the TV!”

“Or the kitchen.” Xander wanders over while he speaks. “Want a beer or something?”

“Yeah, mate. I do.” Spike slides down to the floor in front of his couch and allows his head to drop back. “Fuck, Rupert!” He reaches for the phone and dials a number from memory. “Hey, Rupes? Yeah, it’s me. I had to, I’m sorry. You should see this place! And she burnt up my duster! Yeah, I know. I told you that it was only a matter of t… OK. Really am sorry, man. Alright, Bye.” Spike sighs and hangs up the phone, reaching a hand out to capture the beer that Xander is offering.

Xander drops down to the floor next to Spike and asks, “Rupert?”

Spike looks over. “Yeah. Buffy’s Step-Da. Really like the man. He had a hard time raising Buffy without her mum. Let her have a bit too much rein, I think.” 

Xander nods and looks around the room. “Well… Want some help picking up?”

Both men are sore and sweaty when they finish cleaning two hours later. Xander notices that Spike has been avoiding the area where his duster was burned. The duster has been taken as evidence, but there are bits of charred leather decorating the floor. “Spike? Did you want me to…”

Spike stares at the floor, not wanting to look at what is left of his duster. “No, I’ll… Fuck!” He screams the last word and collapses to the floor. “Why?” Xander rushes over and falls at Spike’s side. He wraps long, warm arms around the shaking man and holds him close. “It was my mum’s. She gave it to me before I left. It’s the only thing I have from her.” Warm, salty tears drop to the floor as Xander rocks Spike back and forth.

Xander reaches onto the couch and pulls down a blanket that he found behind the bed frame. He wraps the blanket around them both and allows Spike to cry himself to sleep. Xander feels Spike’s tears slow and then stop, his breathing deepening as exhaustion drags him into dreamland. 

Xander nuzzles into the white-blond spikes on the top of Spike’s head. “Spikes on Spike.” Xander smiles as he mutters to himself, inhaling the scent of the man in his arms. He is scared. Spike is inspiring feelings in him that he never thought he would feel again. Xander had always believed that no one would ever mean as much to him as Oz had. He thought that was the reason he had never really felt sure about his love for Anya.

Spike snorts in his sleep and that endears Xander to him even more. Yeah, He’s lost his heart again. “Oz, man. Is he a gift from you? How else could I have found someone like this?” He smiles, finally relaxing and allowing himself to drift off.

The next time Xander is aware of anything, he is overwhelmed by smells. There is a smell of burnt things, acidic and sharp in the air, but beyond that he smells something tantalizing. “Hungry, pet?”

Xander grins at the bedraggled man in front of him. “Yeah. Did I miss you cooking?”

“Nah, just got some biscuits in the oven. Head’s over there.” Spike points towards the back of the apartment and returns to the kitchen.

Xander wanders into the bathroom and flinches at his reflection. He has soot on his face, his hair is sticking up all over the place and he is pretty sure that one of his eyes shrunk during the night. He scrubs his face harshly, allowing the cool water to wake him up. 

He turns and positions himself to piss and starts giggling. Spike has graffiti covering the wall above his toilet. So intrigued with the graffiti, Xander doesn’t notice when he is finished. He stands, dick in hand, and reads the wall. 

Please do not throw cigarette ends in the urinal.   
– it makes them all soggy and hard to light.

The future of the nation is in your hands.

Handel’s organ works.   
– so does mine. 

Vaseline makes the coming easy. And the going back.

Death is nature's way of telling you to slow down.

Your karma has run over my dogma. 

Please do not touch me.   
Please do not touch.   
Please do not.   
Please do.   
Please.   
Ohhh! 

Sex Appeal.   
Please give generously.

Ignore this sign.

Oral sex is a matter of taste. 

Veni. Vidi. Vivi.   
Vidi. Vici. Veni.   
Vici. Veni. VD. 

Smile if your not wearing any underwear!!!

(Place cool quote here)  
A sudden banging on the door catches Xander’s attention. “Did you fall in, mate?”  
Xander laughs. “Nope! Reading the wall!” He flushes and washes his hands. He looks back at the wall a final time and then wanders to the kitchen. Spike is plating a pile of scrambled eggs on a bright orange plate. On the counter there is bacon, biscuits, a bowl of something white, a pitcher of juice and two place settings. 

“I missed the cooking!”

Spike snorts. “Sorry. Was hungry.” He sets the plate of eggs on the counter and climbs onto the stool next to Xander. “Hey.”

Xander turns to look at Spike and finds his lips caught in a sensual embrace. Spike’s lips are warm and soft and Xander moans as Spike’s tongue traces the outline of his lips. Spike pulls away and Xander stays in place, his eyes closed tight. “Good morning, Xan.”

Xander opens his eyes and grins. “Morning. What’s the white stuff?”

“Cream gravy for the biscuits.” 

The quiet of the apartment is broken by sounds of forks clinking against plates and groans of pleasure as the delectable food quickly disappears.

Xander and Spike finish simultaneously and laugh as their forks hit the plates at the same time. “What now, pet?” 

Xander stretches, arms over his head, and quickly jerks them back down. “Shower. Dancing, firefighting, cleaning and sleeping have effectively canceled out yesterday’s.”

Spike laughs and stretches a hand towards Xander. “Good idea, love. Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spike pulls Xander back towards the bedroom, which is no longer partitioned off. Xander’s friend Tara is a dressmaker and he has the screens stacked up next to the front door to take to her. He thinks that she might be able to repair the silk tapestries. 

Spike yawns as he starts to peel his day old clothes off. “What day is it anyway?” 

Xander shrugs and thinks back. “Um… Saturday, I think.”

“Fuck. Have to play tonight. What time is it?” Spike peers at the clock, noting that it is late in the afternoon. “Man. I wanted to spend some time with you today. Maybe talk and get to know each other.” Spike opens a drawer and pull out a pair of shredded jeans. He sighs, drops them back in the drawer and slams it shut. 

Xander tries not to grin, but finally gives into the urge.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” Spike scowls at Xander, but can’t maintain it when Xander begins to snicker. Spike collapses to the floor, laughing so hard that tears are rolling down his face.

Xander grabs spike by the arms and pulls him to his feet. “’Come on, Blondie. Let’s go to my place and shower. Bet I have some old jeans that’ll fit you.”

Spike pulls his shirt back on and both men begin searching for their shoes. “This really bites, you know?”

“I know.”

Spike grabs the phone and hits redial. “Rupert? Yeah. Look, I can’t make it in tonight. My clothes are all shredded, my bike is gone, if my stuff wasn’t at the club, I’d… You don’t have to do that. Ok. Well sorry for cutting out on you. Yeah, I know. No, I don’t want… Ok. All right! Bye.” He leads Xander out the back door of his apartment and waves him towards the passenger side of an old DeSoto. “My baby,” he confides in Xander. 

Xander grins as Spike slams the engine into gear. “Pretty girl.”

Spike glances at Xander out of the corner of his eye. “So, you want to tell me where I’m heading?”

Xander blushes and laughs. “Sorry. I feel like I’ve known you forever already, I just expect you to know everything about me.” 

Spike stops at a red light and reaches out a hand, running it through greasy brown strands. “I feel the same.”

Xander gets lost in the stormy blue eyes that are holding his and jerks out of his reverie when the car behind them begins blaring its horn. “Turn right. I live off of Austin Avenue on Quail Run.”

“Right then.” Spike reluctantly moves his hand away from Xander and sticks it out the window, flipping of the driver behind him. He turns and follows Xander’s instructions, pulling up in front of an older house. “This all yours?”

Xander is halfway out the door, hand already deep in his pocket, reaching for his keys. “Nah. The owner split it up into four apartments about fifteen years ago. It’s nice. I was really lucky to get it. Just happened to be walking by when he was sticking the ‘For Lease’ sign in the ground. Come on up.” Xander leads Spike up the stairs on the left side of the house. 

When the door opens, Xander turns and blocks Spike’s view of the interior. “Now remember. I am but a poor college student.”

Spike nods and Xander allows him to enter the living room. Bookshelves line the walls and there are bare spaces where Anya has obviously removed things. A ratty couch on thin wooden legs rests against the wall and a decent entertainment center sits across from it. Xander moans when he notices that the television is gone, as is the DVD player. 

Xander disappears around a door and Spike hears an explicative. “She took the coffee maker!”

Spike wanders towards another open door, stepping over the piles of clothing that litter the floor. “Did she take the bed?” He peeks in the room, pleased to see box springs and a mattress.

“Did she?” Xander’s disembodied voice makes it around the corner before he does. He drops his head to the doorframe and grunts. “She took the fucking bed.”

Spike smiles and points. “At least you still have a mattress. That’s more than I’ve got!”

Xander gives a passable growl and grabs Spike around the waist, backing him towards said mattress. He shoves the blond down on the bed, falling to land on top of him. “You think this is funny, huh?”

Spike grins. “Hell, yeah. We both had our apartments trashed by our ex girlfriends in the same twenty-four hours. It’s bloody funny!”

Xander presses down further into the body below him. He thrusts his hips gently against Spike’s, feeling not only his own cock fill, but Spike’s as well. Spike’s hands come up to twine in dark waves and he pulls Xander down for a kiss.

Their lips meet gently at first, but quickly move into a more passionate embrace. Their tongues fight for dominance, but Spike wins, choosing to thrust his tongue in and out of Xander’s mouth, mimicking the action that he so desperately wants. 

Xander moans and begins a soft rhythm of thrusts against Spike. His hands dig into Spike’s shoulders as he presses down. The kiss stops when neither man has oxygen left. They pull apart and Spike smiles an evil grin. “You smell, pet.”

Xander mock-scowls and climbs off of Spike, both men moaning at the loss of contact. He reaches out a hand and pulls the blond from the bed. “Yeah, and you smell like a rose. Come on.”

Xander pulls an unresisting Spike behind him to the tiny bathroom. A large shower stall takes up the entirety of the floor space with a toilet tucked in the corner and a pedestal sink next to it. Xander begins to pull of his clothes and then starts digging through the egg crates under the sink. He stands up, triumphant, and presents Spike with a toothbrush and razor. 

“You trying to tell me something?”

Xander uses his now empty hands to open Spike’s jeans and tugs them down, stopping to finger the heavy steel gracing the end of his cock. “This is so hot, Spike.” 

Spike stands dumbfounded in the middle of the bathroom, his jeans around his knees with a toothbrush in one hand and a razor in the other, as Xander fingers his cock lightly. Strong fingers gently caress the edges of his foreskin and he shudders. “Xander!”

Xander pulls away from Spike, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and slips out of the bathroom. “Be right back.”

Spike tosses his toothbrush and razor into the sink and quickly finishes stripping, leaning against the wall to tug off his boots. He starts the water and hears Xander enter into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Spike grins as Xander wraps his arms around him. “Missed you, pet. What took you so long?” Xander opens one hand to show Spike several square, foil packets and a bottle of lube. Spike smiles and turns in Xander’s arms. “A bit sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah.” The words dance across Spike’s lips and Xander crushes his mouth against the blonde’s. They stand there, tasting and teasing each other’s mouth until Spike pulls away, gasping for breath. 

Xander stripped in the bedroom and is currently enjoying the feeling of his bare cock rubbing against Spike’s. Spike reaches into the sink and collects his stuff before stepping into the spacious shower, dragging Xander behind him.

They stand, pressing against each other under the hot spray, neither one saying a word. The water soothes sore muscles, strained by the heavy cleaning and uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Finally, Xander begins to move, dragging his fingers up Spike’s sides. He grabs a bathing sponge and pours a large dollop of gel onto it, rubbing it harshly to produce foam before pressing it against Spike’s satiny skin.

He rubs the sponge over Spike’s abdomen and chest, watching the muscles twitch under his hands. He drops the sponge to the floor of the shower and threads his fingers in the rings adorning Spike’s chest, tugging lightly.

Spike moans and leans into Xander’s touch. “No fair, you got nothing to grab.” 

Xander releases a ring and grabs Spike’s hand, moving it to cover his throbbing erection. “You could hold on to this.” His voice hangs in the air, a sultry sound that dances over their skin like oil.

Spike chokes, squeezing Xander’s cock. Then he snorts, scoffs and finally laughs. The intense mood is broken when Spike falls to the floor, clutching his stomach.

“What?” Xander demands, his hands on his hips. 

Spike looks up at his soon to be lover, gasping for breath as he laughs, taking in the soaked hair and drops of water running down lean muscles. “That had to have been the corniest line I have ever heard.”

“Yeah? Well you try to come up with something original when you’ve got the world’s hottest guy in your shower!”

Spike stops laughing and raises onto his knees. “Don’t need a line when I have this.” He holds up a foil packet and tears it open with his teeth. He keeps his eyes glued to Xander’s as he opens his mouth, placing the condom on his tongue.

Spike leans forward, slowly engulfing Xander’s cock to the root. The slide of the condom, combined with Spike’s talented tongue almost makes Xander loose his precarious control.

Xander’s hands curl into damp blond curls as Spike continues his sensual assault. Up and down Xander’s shaft he bobs, taking more of his length each time. It feels so odd to have a cock in his mouth again. Spike smiles and swallows around the spongy tip of Xander’s erection.

He sucks and pulls, using his musician’s fingers to pull moans of desire from his lover. He drops one hand down, releasing his hold on Xander’s hip, and searches for the bottle of lube. When he finds it, he pours some out on his thigh, running his fingers through the puddle to coat them.

Spike pulls back and releases Xander’s cock with a soft pop. He looks up to find that Xander’s eyes are still trained on him. Xander is leaning against the wall, his head cushioned on his forearms as he watches Spike devour him whole.

Spike smiles deviously and slides one slick finger over Xander’s sack, back across taut skin to finally circle Xander’s tight pucker. He smiles as Xander’s eyes widen and just as the taller man begins to relax, Spike breaches him. 

Xander cries out and Spike immediately latches back onto his swollen length. He stretches and prods within as he draws hard on the cock in his mouth. He feels Xander tense above him and begin to shudder, and moans as the warm release floods out of Xander’s body and collects in the tip of the condom. Spike moans in disappointment, wanting desperately to taste Xander’s essence.

He pulls back and looks into stunned brown eyes. “We are getting tested tonight. Hear me?” Xander nods and Spike remains on his knees in front of the brunette, placing sweet, warm kisses to hips and abdomen. 

Xander’s eyes drift shut as Spike slips a second finger in to join the first. Xander is tight, tighter than he could have imagined. Spike is in heaven as Xander’s ass clenches and pulls at his fingers. His own cock is purple with need. He pours a bit more lube onto his thigh, using both hands to insure that Xander is well coated, inside and out.

Spike’s hands shake as he opens another package and slips the condom over his hardness. He stands and Xander pushes back from the wall, making room for the blond to stand within his embrace. Brown eyes open and Xander smiles as he whispers, “Need you in me, baby.”

Spike shudders at the sound and moves around Xander’s body, kissing and caressing bare skin, refusing to move an inch away from his lover. He slides up against Xander’s back, enjoying the feel of his cock slipping between Xander’s cheeks. He’s suddenly aware of the warm water raining down on them and wonders why he didn’t notice it before.

Xander moans and reaches back to capture Spike’s hip and pull him against him. “Now, please.” The words come out as a whimper and Spike steps back, taking in the sight of Xander before lining up his cock and thrusting smoothly into Xander’s heat.

Xander moans at the sensation of metal balls rolling against his skin and thrusts back against Spike, wanting the other man deeper. 

“Like that, love? Just imagine what that would feel like rubbing against your sweet spot, pounding into it mercilessly. Gonna do that, baby. Gonna fuck you face to face, catch your moans in my mouth…” Spike cries out as Xander clenches his muscles tightly around his cock. “So tight!”

Xander is lost. He can’t feel the water running down his skin or Spike’s fingers digging into his hips. All he can feel is Spike’s cock, filling him, making him complete. Spike’s words filter through his mind and he sees himself laid out under Spike as that talented tongue spins more tales of lust and that cock pounds into his soul.

Xander gasps and jumps as Spike hits his prostate over and over, his cock hardening once again. Spike reaches around Xander’s body, quickly stripping the condom off of Xander’s reinvigorated cock and dropping it to the floor. He pulls hard at Xander’s erection, almost brutal with his touch. Xander, unable to control himself, feels tears begin to escape.

Spike feels a slight tremble and stops his thrusting, wrapping his arms around his lover. “What is it, Xan?”

Xander sobs aloud. “So good. Oh, Spike, it’s been so long. I feel whole, I feel loved.” The arms around his waist tighten and Spike begins thrusting into him once again.

“You should feel loved, because you are.” At Spike’s whispered words, Xander comes again. Spike doesn’t even try to resist, his orgasm washes over him as whispered words of devotion slide across his lips.

Spike stays where he is, leaning heavily against Xander. His eyes tingle painfully and he blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall. Xander is leaning boneless against the wall, so Spike pulls out, unhappy with the loss, and drops his used condom to the ground. He picks up the discarded sponge and pours more gel over it. He quickly bathes Xander, then himself, before grabbing the shampoo.

When Spike’s fingernails scratch at his scalp, Xander stands up a bit, groaning and leaning into his touch. “Feel good?” Spike mutters. Xander nods in reply. Spike maneuvers Xander so that he is standing under the spray and rinses the soap from his body and hair. A toothbrush is pressed into Xander’s hand and he automatically brushes his teeth, happy to be rid of the grit that covers them.

Spike moves Xander out of the way to rinse his own hair, and then shuts off the water. He steps out of the stall and pulls a large, fluffy towel from wall. He dries Xander thoroughly, enjoying the feel of strong muscles under his hands. “You are so beautiful, Xander.”

Xander blushes and Spike dries himself off. Xander grabs Spike and draws the smaller man against him. He peers deeply into cerulean eyes, then leans in and presses a warm, chaste kiss to Spike’s mouth. “Thank you.”

Spike smiles and Xander leads him to the bedroom where he tosses a pair of shorts at Spike before pulling on a pair of boxers. He drags Spike against him once again and falls back onto the bed, pulling Spike closer and drifting off into sleep.

Spike snuggles closer into his lover. Lover. He presses a kiss to Xander’s neck. Inhaling Xander’s intoxicating scent, words escaping as he exhales. “You are loved.”


	4. Chapter 4

“C’mon, pet, wake up.” Spike smiles when Xander’s eyes open slightly. “Hello, love. Time to get up.” 

Xander groans and rolls over, trying to hide from his annoyingly chipper lover. “Why are you awake?”

Spike climbs over Xander and snuggles into his chest, pressing warm lips against Xander’s face. “Want a bit more of that lovely cock. Now let’s go.”

Xander sits up groggily and tries to process Spike’s comment. “You want more of my cock and we’re leaving? Where are we going?”

“Want to get tested. The faster we test, the faster I can taste you, jam my tongue into your hole, devour you…” Spike ignores Xander’s lustful groan and tugs on his ragged jeans, turning his nose up at the smell. “And we need to get to a store and buy me some bloody clothes.”

Xander lies in the bed, watching Spike dress. The feelings that are developing for this man amaze him. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” His voice floats gently through the room, and Spike turns on his heel. 

Spike climbs onto the bed, jeans open, his PA glinting in the darkness. He reaches a hand out and caresses Xander’s cheek. “Yeah.” He drops his head down and captures Xander’s lips in a kiss. “Same thing is happening to me.”

Xander looks desperately at Spike. “Isn’t there supposed to be some kind of waiting period? I mean, we both just broke up with our girlfriends yesterday!” Xander’s voice is bordering on hysterical and Spike leans in to kiss him on the forehead.

Spike kneels up on the bed, raising a hand and brushing it against the wooden frame that holds Oz’s flag. “I think that we’ve both had enough waiting. Four years for you, seven for me… I think the timing is just right.”

Xander smiles with tears in his eyes. Spike’s fingers are still reverently touching Oz’s flag and the memory of asking Oz if he sent Spike jumps back into Xander’s mind. “He would’ve liked you, you know? He was the only guy we knew that dyed his hair and painted his nails.” Xander motions toward the chipped, black paint on Spike’s nails.

“From what I’ve heard, I would’ve liked him, too. Get up and dressed now?” Spike looks so hopeful that Xander laughs.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Xander pulls out a clean pair of sweats, a size too small and hands them to Spike before digging through his closet to find a t-shirt for his lover and some clothes for himself. 

Thankfully, Spike chunks his jeans into the corner of the room and tugs on the sweats and t-shirt that Xander has given him. They’re too big, and definitely not his style, but they smell like Xander, so they’re ok.

Both men head to the bathroom at the same time, and there is a friendly squabble over the toothpaste and access to the sink. Xander looks over, his toothbrush jammed into the side of his mouth, and runs a finger down Spike’s cheek. “We didn’t shave earlier. Think we should do it now?”

Spike shakes his head and spits into the sink. “Nah, we can do it later. If we start doing anything like that now, I’ll have to stop and make love to you. I called and the clinic closes at nine tonight.” He rinses his mouth out with a handful of water and grabs Xander, pulling him close. “Can’t wait to suck you and taste you, run my tongue around the head of your cock, dab it into the slit, swallow you into my throat...”

Xander feels his knees weaken at the heat in Spike’s eyes and then jumps when Spike swats him on the ass. “Let’s go, love.”

“Spike.” Spike stops and turns at the dangerous tone in Xander’s voice. He finds himself shoved roughly against the sink, the water still streaming from the faucet. Xander plunders his mouth, roughly flicking his tongue against Spike’s pallet, demanding more with each thrust of his tongue.

Suddenly, the rough mouth is gone, Spike’s hands are braced on the sink behind him and Xander is on the floor at his feet. Passion clouded eyes are staring up at him and he shivers. “You are a tease,” Xander states clearly. 

Spike’s pants slip down his legs and Xander is rolling a condom down his hard length. “You may be able to wait, but I can’t. Need you now.” With those words, Xander wraps his lips around Spike’s cock and begins to make love to it with his mouth. 

Spike watches as his thickness slides easily in and out of Xander’s talented mouth. His eyes are distracted from the delectable sight by a slight movement. Somehow, Spike is able to focus past the desire and pleasure to watch as Xander’s hand frees his own cock and begins stroking it. 

Spike’s eyes flutter shut and he is overwhelmed by sensation. Xander is tugging at his PA through the condom, his teeth lightly grazing every sensitive part of his dick. Teeth are followed by a soothing tongue bath and the suction… Spike has no desire to thrust. He is content to stand, or try to at any rate, and allow Xander to show him the depths of his talent. 

Xander begins to moan. He has held himself back since Spike woke him, made it through the teasing words, but the feeling of this man, the hardness in his mouth such a striking contrast to the soft and pliant body in his hands... Xander shudders and comes, streaking Spike’s shins with his seed. Spike jerks when the warm stripes hit his skin.

Xander takes in as much as Spike’s length as he can and swallows. Spike comes with a scream, his eyes wrenching open, wide and unseeing. Xander sucks gently for a moment and then stands, pressing a kiss to Spike’s lax mouth. Spike responds, tasting toothpaste and latex and underneath, Xander.

They cling to each other for a long moment. Xander finally releases his lover and grabs a towel, holding it under the running water before dropping down to remove his release from Spike’s legs. When all traces of his passion are gone, Xander stands, deftly removing the condom and pulling up Spike’s sweatpants as he does. 

“Now I’m ready to go.”

Spike snorts as Xander closes his own pants and begins to lead the blond from the apartment. 

They take Xander’s car, much to Spike’s disgust. “I cannot believe that Buffy shredded my bike. Argh!” Spike shouts out the last word and Xander grins at him.

“What are you going to do about all of the stuff she destroyed?” Xander turns when Spike points.

Spike chews on his lips before answering. “Unfortunately, Rupert is gonna to pay for it all. I didn’t want that, but he feels responsible. He wants me to come by the club tonight.”

“Tell me more about him.” Xander peers at Spike out of the corner of his eye.

“Who, Rupert?” Xander nods and Spike continues. “He is a fine man. I met him right after I got here. Buffy took me to meet him on the way back to her apartment. I liked him immediately. Turn here.” 

Xander turns into the parking lot of the clinic and the two men climb out of the car. Spike continues. “He has loads of cash with nowhere to put it. Buffy likes to spend it and it keeps her happy, so he lets her.” Spike shrugs. 

They pull open the door at the same time and spend a few moments being absolutely ridiculous, waving each other in. Finally, Spike gets irritated and shoves Xander through the door and into the clinic. 

A lot of paperwork and thirty seconds of bloodletting later, Spike and Xander head back to the car, trying to figure out if there are any stores open that they might be able to buy Spike some clothes in.

“I’m telling you, Spike, the only stores open this time of night are Wal-Mart and adult bookstores.” Xander laughs at the expression on Spike’s face. “Oh, hell no, Spike.”

“Yeah! The Toybox! It’s about a block from the club; I’ve driven by there a million times. They have leathers in the window.” Spike bounces on his toes, his excitement at the thought of leather palpable.

“No way in hell are we going into a porn shop to buy you clothes!” Xander is frowning at his lover.

“Oh, come on, pet! We can look at the toys they have, too. Let’s go.” Spike pulls Xander back to the car and digs the keys out of the brunette’s pocket. 

“Spike, unless you want to be jumped right here in the parking lot of an HIV clinic, you’d better get your hand out of my pocket.”

Spike contemplates this and asks, “Did you bring any condoms?” Xander shook his head no. “Ok, then. Can I drive?” Spike dangles Xander’s keys from his index finger.

“Sure.”

Spike drives with abandon, his thoughts focused on the lovely boy beside him. His mind is filled with erotic images and he wants so desperately to make them all happen, just as they appear in his head. 

There are a lot of people in the porn shop. More than Xander expected to see. He gapes as a three hundred pound woman, dressed in leather chaps and matching bustier, drags a tiny man around the room by the chain around his neck.

“I don’t think we want to be here, Spike,” he whispers in his lover’s ear. 

Spike is also stunned by what he sees. He has never set foot in this shop and cannot believe some of the toys that are on display. He sees the mismatched couple, but is more interested in the items on the shelf behind them.

“Look at that!” Spike grabs Xander’s hand and drags him over to the display of body jewelry. Spike longingly fingers a chain.

Xander looks away from the tiny man, who is sitting at the woman’s feet, licking her boots. He fingers the chain that Spike is drooling over and wonders what it’s for. “That’s a strange clasp for a necklace,” he says, looking over at Spike.

“It’s a nipple chain. You can either attach it to clamps or to rings.” The chain is heavy and is the same design as Spike’s favorite necklace. “Shit. I hope she stayed out of my jewelry...”

Xander contemplates Spike, sitting on his cock, bouncing up and down, a heavy chain stretched out between his nipples as Xander tugs at it. 

Xander’s eyes glaze over and he doesn’t respond when Spike moves away. Spike is halfway across the room before he realizes that Xander isn’t with him, he turns to say something just in time to see Xander pull the chain off of the display and put it in the basket over his forearm.

Xander looks at Spike and realizes the blond is looking at him curiously. “What? It’s a present for somebody.” Spike grins and the two men move to the clothing section. 

Most of the clothing isn’t fit for public consumption, but Spike finds a pair of plain leather pants and Xander finds a black t-shirt that says ‘cocksucker’ in tiny red letters on the left breast. He shrugs. “It’s the one least likely to get you arrested.”

Spike goes into a dressing room to change and Xander leans against the wall to people watch. The woman and her pet have left, but there are several new people for him to stare at. A girl, who doesn’t look to be more than twelve, is covered in tattoos and piercings. Her hair is purple and orange and hacked into several different lengths. She is dressed in a torn t-shirt and shredded daisy-dukes. Xander is pretty sure that she is completely shaved.

The guy she’s clinging to is the exact opposite. He’s blond, clean-cut, dressed in a Tommy Hilfiger shirt with matching navy blue dress shorts. He looks to be about sixteen, but, as Xander watches, the boy produces ID and both he and the girl are escorted into the back where the strippers are.

Xander rolls his eyes and when he turns his head to watch them disappear through the curtain, his eyes land on Spike. Spike’s adjusting the lacings that hold the fly of the leather pants shut and doesn’t see Xander approach.

Xander traces the line of a single lace with the tip of his finger. “Wow.”

Spike looks up and Xander is blinded by the happiness in those deep blue eyes. “You like?” Xander nods. Spike reaches out and pulls Xander to him, kissing, touching, devouring his beautiful boy. “So beautiful, Xan,” is muttered across damp lips and the two men dive further into each other.

Xander pulls away first. He calmly walks away from Spike to a display of condoms and lubricant. He motions Spike over. “What flavor?” Spike shrugs so Xander tosses in several different tubes. Spike reaches out and plucks a box of condoms from the display and drops those into the basket as well.

Spike snaps his fingers and races away. Xander turns to watch. Spike pops out of the dressing room, Xander’s sweats and t-shirt wadded into a ball. Xander wraps his arms around Spike and whispers, “You look so damn hot in those pants. I can’t imagine what that leather feels like against your naked cock. Want to feel it myself. Can I feel it, Spike?”

They check out quickly. Silent. 

In the car, tearing sounds precede laces untying, jeans falling to the floor and the slick sound of a condom sliding onto a hard cock. Spike groans loudly as Xander slithers down onto his cock, the muscles of his ass flexing and tensing around him. 

Xander grinds himself down on Spike, amazed at the sensation of the leather of Spike’s pants pressed up against his balls. “Spike! Can’t believe this…” He trails off and focuses instead on riding Spike for all he’s worth. It’s awkward and uncomfortable in the passenger seat of the car, but Xander manages to wrap his long legs around Spike to get a little leverage.

Spike clenches his hands around Xander’s hips and throws his head back. Xander only opened his fly enough to take out Spike’s cock. The leather is tightening around his erection, burning as it moves across sensitive skin. The hurt is so incredibly sensual that he wonders why he never tried this before. 

Xander leans forward and latches his mouth over Spike’s pulse point, sucking hard. He moves his head back when he feels his orgasm threatening. “Fuck, Spike! Condom, mess!” Spike understands and stretches his hand out, reaching for the shredded box. He frees one from its wrapper and slides the cool latex down Xander’s length just as the larger man explodes. Spike follows, Xander’s firm buttocks demanding his pleasure. 

When the shudders recede, Xander leans over and kisses Spike gently. “I have never in my life fucked in a car. Not to mention the whole public sex aspect.” Xander waves his arms around and Spike focuses on the front door of the store, which is not five feet in front of them.

“Oops?” Spike offers, too happy to care who has seen them.

Xander laughs and the tremors flash through Spike’s cock and into his body. He pulls himself off of Spike’s lap, carefully removing his condom and tying it in a knot before reaching out to help Spike. Xander tugs up his jeans and steps out of the car to toss the used condoms in the trash. A trio of college students walk by and stare. He smiles. “Just checking to make sure that we didn’t need to return anything!” The boys hurry past and Xander smirks after them.

Spike is laced up when Xander gets back in the car. There are tears in his eyes and he is gasping for breath. Xander punches him and slams the car into gear, a huge smile on his face. “What now, Blondie?”

Spike takes enough of a breath to gasp, “To the club!”


	5. Chapter 5

Outside Compulsion, Xander is still trying to calm his lover. Spike coughs and sputters as he talks his way past the line of patrons waiting to get in. The crowd roars in anger and Xander and Spike slide past the bouncer and into the velvet darkness of the club. 

The music is heavy and dark, but the singer is laughing as the lyrics wrap around him. Spike waves at the band, receiving a quick nod in response. The drummer waves his sticks in the air and Spike laughs. 

The club is one giant room with pillars all around. Couples are making out in the shadowy corners. Spike grabs Xander’s hand and drags him past the bar where a dark-skinned man was juggling bottles. “This way.”

The bartender yells, “Spike!” as the couple passes and Spike yells back. They cross the club, finally coming to a door at the back of the room. Spike knocks once before opening it, sliding cleanly into the room and dragging Xander along with him. 

The door shuts and the sounds of the club are gone. Xander looks around the room and almost laughs. He doesn’t understand how this can possibly be the same building as the club. 

The room he is standing in makes him think of the documentaries he’s seen about the British Monarchy. The room has high ceilings but feels cozy. The walls are lined with wood paneling and a roaring fire stands in the corner of the room. Large, comfortable looking armchairs sit in front of the fire; a large desk nestled behind them. 

Xander is intrigued by the paintings that line the wall. Scenery is prevalent, but there are also portraits and home scenes. His eyes finally land on the man behind the desk, who is rising and moving towards them.

“Wil. Are you alright?” The man embraces Spike, holding him close for a long moment. 

“Yeah, Rupert, I’m fine. Got no clothes…” He plucks at the black t-shirt and Rupert laughs.

“Yes, well, I’ll be taking care of that.” When Spike begins to speak, Rupert cuts him off. “No, Wil, I said that I would take care of it. Now if you would introduce me…”

Spike jerks and blushes. “This is Xander Harris. Xander, this is Rupert Giles.” Xander reaches out and shakes Rupert’s hand.

“Hello, Xander. Please feel free to call me whatever you wish. I respond to Rupert or Giles.” Rupert smiles at Xander.

“Or Rupes,” Spike adds.

Rupert rolls his eyes and Xander can see that this is an ongoing joke between the two men. “Please sit down.”

Spike grabs Xander’s hand and guides him to one of the armchairs. He pushes Xander into the chair and gracefully sits on the floor at his feet. Rupert walks over to sit in the other armchair, smiling warmly at Spike.

“Tell me what happened, Wil.” Rupert’s gaze never falters.

Spike blushes and looks at the floor. “I just couldn’t do it anymore, Rupert. I met Xander at a club. Was it just yesterday?” Spike looks up at Xander and they both nod. “We hit it off and for the first time in forever, I felt like it was right.” Xander reaches out and strokes Spike’s cheek. Spike smiles. “So, I took him home, fed him, did my big seduction scene, then she showed up.”

Rupert sighs, leans back and closes his eyes. “I knew this would happen eventually. I am so sorry, Wil.” He opens his eyes and looks at Xander. “I am very glad to meet you, Xander, and I am thrilled that Wil has found someone that he can truly care for.” 

The truth shines in his eyes, and Xander smiles in return. “Thank you.”

Rupert’s eyes fall shut once more as he begins to speak. “I’ve spoken with her doctor and we’ve agreed that it is no longer safe for her to be out in the community.” Spike reaches up and grabs Xander’s hand, squeezing tightly. “He has recommended that she be committed for ninety days, to be evaluated for further treatment at that time.”

Xander shifts uncomfortably in his chair and Rupert’s eyes open. “I am so sorry you had to see this. Buffy, well, she was a lovely girl. Losing her mother was simply too much for her. I had hoped that my…” He breaks off and a tear rolls down his face.

“Rupert.” It is barely a whisper and Spike is now sitting at Rupert’s knee, holding him tightly as he weeps.

“Xan. Could you go out and get us a couple of drinks? I’ll be there in a minute.”

Xander nods. “Yeah. I’ll be outside.”

Xander stands next to the bar and catches the bartender’s attention. “Coke.” The man returns not a moment later and Xander sits on a barstool, watching the dancers on the floor.

A couple catches his eye. Both men are dark skinned and tall. They are dressed similarly and are grinding against each other in time with the music. Xander feels himself harden as he catches sight of one man grasping the other’s cock through his pants. 

He felt fingers brush up against his own hardened length and jumped up, coming face to face with a laughing Spike. “Wanna dance?” Xander grins and nods and the two slip out onto the dance floor, moving as one.

Hours later, hot and dripping with sweat, Spike and Xander move back toward Rupert’s office. Spike pulls Xander close and presses a kiss against warm lips before opening the door and stepping through.

“Ah, there you are. I was about to come looking for you.” Rupert smiles at the pair and waves Spike toward the bathroom. “Towels are in there.” Once they are somewhat dry, Spike and Xander sit in the chairs across from Rupert’s desk.

“I have gone through everything and I think I have come up with a total that will be amenable to us both.” Rupert picked up a sheath of paper and began flipping through it.

“No, you haven’t, Rupert. I told you that you don’t have to pay for anything.” Spike glares at Rupert and Rupert glares back.

“Guys, I can leave…” Xander turns toward the door, but is stopped by two voices.

“No!” Spike and Rupert are now glaring at him and Xander begins to laugh.

Spike and Rupert look at each other then back at Xander and both begin to smile. “Fine, Wil. How about this: I will bankroll a trip for you and Xander to wherever you please and purchase a wardrobe for each of you. “ Rupert pauses before continuing. “And, I will be repairing the motorbike.” When Spike’s mouth opens, Rupert’s finger came out. “No argument. I will pay for the repairs and a vacation for you both. Agreed?”

Spike sighs and looks at Xander. “Agreed.”

“Good.” Rupert’s pleased grin shines throughout the room.

Spike pulls Xander back into the club and they dance for several more hours. Xander pulls Spike to the side and asks, “Ready to go home?”

Spike nods and they leave the club. 

Spike reaches out and grabs Xander’s hand as they walk towards the car, earning him a smile. “So where do you want to go, pet?”

Xander shrugs. “I don’t know. I do know that I have to go to classes next week.” Spike pouts and Xander grins. “I have to! But the week after that is Spring Break…”

Spike wraps his arms around Xander’s waist and squeezes him. “Yes! Time to make plans, then!”


	6. Chapter 6

Xander stretches out his arms, basking in the residual rays of the setting sun. His bare chest glinted in the dim light entering through the open wall of the small bungalow. 

He grins and turns on his heel when he hears movement behind him. Spike is lying on the soft pallet in the middle of the floor; his hair is sticking up, tangled from sleep. He rubs his eyes and squints up at Xander. “Whas gnon?”

Xander grins and drops to the ground next to Spike. “Watching the sunset. You about ready to get up? Tonight’s the night.”

This makes Spike sit up and grin. “Tonight!” He wraps his arms around Xander’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Xander scrambles back to his feet and laughs. “No more, baby! Gotta get ready.”

Spike stretches and watches as his lover leaves the room. The phone rings in the middle of an impressive yawn and he stretches out for it, snagging the receiver and grunting.

“Lovely way to answer the phone, Wil.”

Spike snorts and grunts again. Giles laughs and continues, “I have everything arranged. All you have to do is show up. Think you can handle that?”

“Yes, Rupert, I think I can handle that.” Spike snorts in annoyance and hangs up the phone, scratching his stomach as he walks to the bathroom. Spike stares over his shoulder at Xander as he relieves himself, enjoying the unobstructed view of his lover’s body.

Xander is standing in the middle of a sunken tub. Water flows over him from an opening in the ceiling. Xander stands with his arms over his head, his abdomen stretching and twitching as he washes his hair.

Spike flushes and steps into the sunken shower, stepping around his lover and wrapping his arms around Xander’s waist. He kisses his back between the shoulder blades.

“What are you thinking?” he mumbles into Xander’s back, his lips tickling the flesh there.

Xander grins, his fingers buried deep in his hair. He keeps scrubbing, but turns to look down at Spike. “I’m thinking that in the year and a half that I have known you, I have gone on more trips than any one person should.”

Spike laughs and reaches up, entangling his fingers with Xander’s. “Yeah, well. I don’t know how to get Rupert to stop.”

“I know.”

Xander ducks his head under the water falling from the ceiling and rinses the suds from his hair. He reaches for the shampoo and starts on Spike’s head. “You’ll leave it loose today?” he prompts Spike, receiving a nod in return.

He moves Spike under the stream of water and, when the soap is gone, back against the wall of the shower. He smiles, pressing a kiss to Spike’s mouth, and drops to his knees. 

He looks at Spike’s cock, standing tall and proud. A tiny bead of moisture hangs from Spike’s PA and Xander flicks out his tongue to taste it. He tugs on the ring a bit before sliding his mouth down the length, tasting every part of his lover. Spike’s fingers find their way into his hair and he smiles around the flesh in his mouth. 

“Oh baby, so good.” Spike’s voice is muffled.

Xander groans in response and grins when Spike’s hips thrust up against him. He releases Spike, sitting back on his heels. “Can you believe this?”

Spike slides down the wall and wraps his arms around Xander. “I know. It’s too good to be true, isn’t it?”

Their lips meet as someone begins to bang on the bathroom door. Spike’s eyes catch Xander’s and he reaches out, grasping Xander’s cock in his hands. Xander reciprocates and they sit under the cascade of water, staring into each other’s eyes as they come, their seed spilling out to cover them both.

“Xander! I know you’re in there!” 

Xander groans and rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss Spike once again. 

“Spike! Spike! You’re not supposed to do the groom before the wedding!” 

Xander groans again and drops his forehead against Spike’s, rolling it back and forth. “Anya! Go away!”

Spike laughs and stands, dragging Xander with him. “Pushy bint.”

“I heard that!”

Spike snorts and makes quick work of lathering up both of their bodies as Xander watches. They rinse quickly and dry off, wrapping the thick towels around their waists before walking out into the main room.

Willow bounces up from the floor and grins. “Oh! You look wonderful!” Tears begin to roll down her face. Spike glances down at the towels that they are wearing and turns to look at Rupert who shrugs.

“What?”

“You couldn’t keep them away until we were ready?” 

Rupert shrugs again as Anya begins tugging at Xander’s towel. “Now take it off. I’ve seen it all before.”

Xander yips, holding tightly to the terrycloth around his waist. Spike strides forward and pushes Anya away. “Now see here. Those are my goodies, you stay away.” 

Xander blushes and escapes to the bathroom with his suit as Anya and Spike continue to argue. Finally, Rupert herds the girls out of the bungalow, promising drinks. 

Spike is adjusting his tie when Xander’s head pops out from around the door. “Is it safe to come out?”

Spike nods and Xander walks into the room. Spike’s eyes drift over his lover from head to toe. Xander is dressed in cream-colored linen, the shirt the same warm color as the suit.

His tie is an eclectic combination of browns that highlights the warmth of his eyes. His tanned feet are bare, his toes curling into the soft carpet of the floor.

“Oh, Xander.” Spike moves across the floor, pulling Xander close. They stand there for a long moment, their heads buried in each other’s neck.

“Let me see you,” Xander orders. Spike shuffles back, straightening to show off his suit.

Spike’s hair is longer than when they met, and a soft golden color rather than the white he had once worn. Loose curls frame his face and he smiles. He is wearing darker linen. His is a deep blue with a lighter blue shirt. His tie is simple, the same strong color of the suit, his naked toes pale against the floor. 

He shrugs, the movement drawing Xander’s attention. “Well?”

Xander sweeps Spike into his arms and kisses him. Music begins to drift across the warm breeze and they join hands. Still staring at each other, they walk out onto the beach.

A dozen people line the sand. Locals stand holding flowers and guitars, some waving them toward the front. Spike’s band mates are dressed in all black and look distinctly uncomfortable. Willow is batting Anya’s hands away as she tries to increase the amount of cleavage that her girlfriend is showing. Rupert stands with Tara and her wife, both women smiling serenely.

Spike and Xander stop in front of a shrunken, wizened figure standing before the crowd. He smiles a toothless grin at them, and begins to speak in heavily accented English.

“Tonight, we gather to celebrate the devotion of Alexander Harris and William Jamison. In as much as these two people love each other and…”

The sunlight fades as the lovers join together for eternity.

The End


End file.
